


Plugged Up

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dean isn't sure how long he's been there but the routine is always the same.Until it changes.





	Plugged Up

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing the summery but oh well

Dean let out a breathless groan and strained little whimper as his captor pulled out and slipped the plug back in. what had once been large and painful, straining his asshole near to the point of discomfort, was now loose and barely stayed inside his stretched hole.

He lay in bed, gasping and sweating, watching out of the corner of his eyes as his captor hummed quietly to himself, moving around the room as he gathered his clothes before heading into the bathroom.

A moment later, Dean heard the shower flip on and he let out a sad little sob. He felt so dirty and would do  _ anything _ to have a shower. He suddenly recalled that his captor had never cuffed his wrists back to the bed but his arms were shaking too badly to even hold his weight, let alone help him pull any clothes on.

He gave it a try though, knowing he’d never stop hating himself if he didn’t at least  _ try _ and escape. His body ached and he instinctively clenched down on the plug in his ass when he felt it slowly starting to slide out as he pushed himself up on trembling arms.

He gasped quietly, hands shaking as he reached back to press his fingers against the base of the plug, torn between removing it or clenching down to keep it in until he could get out. He didn’t get a chance to make a decision before suddenly he was being shoved back down by a hand between his shoulder blades, another pulling his hand away from the plug as a warm, damp body pressed down on him from behind.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he captor purred in his ear, holding the plug in place with two figners while tightly gripping Dean’s wrists and pinning them to the boy’s lower back. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Dean sobbed and bucked, struggling to fight back as his captor dragged his hands back up to bind them against the headboard of the bed.

“Please!” he sobbed, kicking his legs until they were grabbed and spread, ankles cuffed to the footboard of the bed so that he was restrained spread eagle on his belly. “Please, let me go!”

“Oh hush, sweetheart,” the man murmured, stroking his calloused fingers along Dean’s back. “I know it’s scary but honey, we’re not even nearly finished. Sure, you can take my cock and you’re keeping my cum so nice and warm in your pretty little ass but we’re nowhere near where I need you to be.”

Dean wailed softly as the plug was pulled out and his captor’s cock sunk back inside him as though it belonged there. Maybe, Dean mused, it did. That thought didn’t last long before Dean violently look it out of his head, struggling to think about anything but the thrusting inside his ass.

………..

They fell into a routine after that. Dean would pass out and wake up to his captor fucking his ass. A few days after his escape attempt, the man arrived with a new dildo which was far larger than the one before and seemed to sit almost perfectly into Dean’s ass. It didn’t hurt yet it wasn’t nearly as loose as the last one had been.

After what Dean thought was a month had passed, his captor strolled into the room with an air around him that told Dean something different was going to happen that day. He shivered as he opened his mouth and drank down the concoction that was made up mostly of the man’s cum yet somehow was filling enough as though it was an entire meal.

After he’d finished and his captor had filled his ass with more cum, he was surprised when his cuffs were removed and he was helped to his feet, instantly whimpering and clutching his belly, bulging and swollen from the loads of cum that had been pumped into him with no escape for the last month or more.

“I figured we could give you a little bath,” the man explained as he helped Dean shuffle into the bathroom. “Not inside, of course, but we can clean the stains you’ve made on your thighs and belly. And, of course, I  _ do _ need to change the sheets.”

Dean blinked down at himself as he was helped into the empty tub, taking a seat and finding himself surprised by the cum stains. He hadn’t even realized he’d been hard or had orgasmed. He’d never even felt it. He blinked up at his captor as the man turned on bath tap, soaking a washcloth before turning it off again, returning to stand beside Dean and gently clean off his flaccid cock and thighs.

Dean watched with fascination, mostly surprised that the fact that he had never felt himself getting hard or aroused or cumming through everything the man had done to him, yet here was the evidence right in front of him.

As he watched, a small voice in the back of his head said the cum concoction he was being fed every day was getting rid of his sensation down there. It was why the plug and the man’s cock didn’t hurt anymore. It was why Dean wasn’t getting hard or feeling anything, even as his captor gave him what was essentially a handjob.

“How does that feel?” the captor asked with a smile, drawing Dean’s attention from his cock.

And at those words, it was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly Dean’s cock sprung to life and he gasped, instantly on the brink of orgasm. His eyes went wide and he clutched his captor’s arm, body shaking as he was brought to orgasm and over, shaking as the man worked him through his orgasm and gently wiped away his cum before it could taint his freshly clean skin.

It felt like it went on forever and when he finally finished, Dean went lax, cock dropping back to flaccid as though nothing had happened. Feeling dazed, Dean allowed himself to be helped up and out of the tub, gently dried before he was returned to the bed.

He’d never admit it allowed but that had been the best damn orgasm of his life. And maybe, he thought to himself as the plug was removed and his captor thrust into his ass without another word, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay here a little bit longer.

Just so he could make sure this man was distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
